


Cuddles make the pain go away

by Animequeen267



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animequeen267/pseuds/Animequeen267
Summary: Zoro notices Luffy's changed after two years and becomes worries about him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Cuddles make the pain go away

It's been nearly a week since luffy's victory against doflamingo the straw hats have been partying every night since. Luffy was sitting on sunny's head for the past hour the others were all gathered together drinking in a circle Luffy couldn't help but feel upset even though it was his choice to sit on his own, but he felt isolated and like he didn't fit in with his crew. He looked across the peaceful sea he remembers when he, Ace and Sabo was younger how they would watch the sea together and dream of a free world a world where they weren't shackled by society. Ace his brother the one he lost only two years ago, his protector he couldn't help but think back to an easier time he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his face if only he was stronger back then maybe ace would still be alive.

Zoro turned away from the laughter of his family to look at his captain it was unusual for Luffy to sit both still and quiet he finished his drink and stood up and started walking towards his captain. “You know the parties over there” Zoro found himself saying when he reached l  
Luffy he heard sniffling and saw him turn his face away he froze not knowing what to do having never been in this situation before he was used to the always smiling happy Luffy who never let anything bother him.

Luffy went still as he felt Zoro turn him over and pull him into his arm it took him awhile, but he found himself burying his face in Zoro's chest as he began to sob all the pain he usually kept buried was bubbling over “it's ok I'm here for you always” after hearing Zoro say that he found himself pulling Zoro closer to him needing to feel something real.

After hugging for what felt like hours Zoro could feel Luffy's breathing slow and decided it was time for his captain to go to bed he picked Luffy up not breaking his hold on him. He was able to get to the bedrooms without the rest of the crew noticing the only person he bumped into was Law and the doctor just shook his head and walked off.

Luffy was so tired he didn't even notice the fact that he was no longer on sunny's head it wasn't until he felt Zoro putting him down did he remove himself from Zoro's chest he laid back and when Zoro went to let him go he found himself stopping him “please don't leave me” he cried out holding tightly onto z  
Zoro's belly warmer.

Zoro felt a blush rise to his face, and he nodded and lied down beside his captain he pulled him close to his chest and settled down for the night “I will never leave you idiot” he felt Luffy turn over, so they were facing each other and gave him a smile Zoro found himself falling asleep with the image of that smile.

The end


End file.
